The invention relates to a cooled pressure sensor with a first housing part containing inlet and outlet pipes for a cooling medium, and a second housing part sealed gas-tight by means of a membrane and containing a signal-generating element for force or displacement sensing.
Such sensors are used, for example, for pressure measurement in the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines. Such processes are accompanied by very high heat flows into the pressure sensor, which require strong cooling to carry off from the sensor the thermal energy entered by radiation, convection or conduction, while causing large heat deformations of the sensor components. In internal combustion engines the mounting site of the pressure sensor is often subject to strong deformation, exposing the sensor to mechanical stresses frequently surpassing those caused by the measurement pressure.